Kamen Rider Millennia
by KamenRider2000
Summary: Kamen Rider Millennia, the heavenly guardian of peace and justice! Will she ever free the world from those deadly and devastating Mutants? -CHAPTER 4-
1. Chapter 1: An Angel of Justice!

_Author: Erm, if any one of you guys are reading Kamen Rider Kaze, I'm sure you guys know that I messed up on the Academic Term for Japan LOL *sorry, is not from Japan so she doesn't know when the school starts there*. So I decided to use my country's term *sighs* Well, I hate to say it, but I have to put Kamen Rider Stasis on hold for a while. I'm having some trouble with it LOL. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter ^_^  
_

**Chapter 1: ****An A****ngel of Justice!**

It was unknown as to how the Mutants had suddenly existed in the human world. Some said that they were failed human experiments in human cloning projects. While others said that Mutants exists to put an end to the human race.

But the fact; Mutants were actually created by a group of mad scientists in Japan. Mutants live much longer than an average human and it was decided that the scientists would increase their numbers.

A strange green serum is injected into the human body to modify the human's DNA, turning them into Mutants without a slight bit of pain in their body. However, some human DNA's are incompatible with the Mutant DNA's. An unlucky human would have to live the rest of his or her life as a half Mutant, with severe side-effects from the DNA.

Once a human has been turned into a Mutant, there's no turning back. The Mutant DNA is permanent and it passes down from one generation to another. As the years went by, the Mutant colony has been increasing and the human race began decreasing slowly. The humans were either turned into Mutants or exterminated by the Mutants themselves…

Saturday, January 2009. 4:35pm

By the pool side, a feminine figure in a black swimsuit was seen sitting down with a gloomy face and she gently dipped her toes into the cold water. She had long silky black hair with smooth heavy bangs which flowed right down to her waist and she had a small black butterfly-shaped hair pin to clip her loose, layered hair. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a butterfly pendant on it.

That graceful young lady was known as Hagiwara Marina, aged 20 and currently studying in Nagoya College; Law field, second year.

Though, she wasn't really interested in learning about Law. In fact, she wasn't interested at all. But then again, she had no other choice. She wanted to follow her father's footsteps. Hagiwara Kazuki, was a well known lawyer. Her mother, Hagiwara Yumiko was also a lawyer, but she retired in order to build a happy family. However, a few years later, both of her parents perished in a freak car accident when Marina was only a young teenager.

Marina went hysterical as soon as she heard of the news and she was admitted into the hospital for a few days. When she thought that all hope was lost, her grandmother, Hagiwara Yuzuki, came and took her in without any uncertainties. And thanks to Yuzuki's continuous support and love for Marina, she was finally back on her feet.

With a sigh, Marina stood up and walked away from the pool, taking a seat on the nearby bench. It was a hot day and it was a perfect day for a dip in the pool water. But, she had a terrible phobia of water, which is also another reason why she chooses to take quick showers instead of long baths. She looked down, swinging her feet back and forth, thinking of the good times she had when her parents were still alive and happy.

Then, a warm touch on her left hand caught her attention and she was brought back to reality. Involuntarily blushing, she slowly turned her head around. And then, the figure hugged her from behind.

"You're not alone…" then, she snapped.

"You!" she said in a loud voice and jerked away in shock. The male figure only gave her a blank look.

"What?" he asked, blinking.

"Don't ever do that again, EVER!" she stood up and stormed away into the changing room. The figure shrugged and followed her from a safe distance. His name was Kagawa Daizo, her classmate and also her childhood friend. He had short layered hair with a few bangs hanging down to his face and added white highlights to the tips of the bang for style. He wore a white t-shirt with an image of a black dragon on it, and a thin white jacket over his shirt, matching with a pair of white pants and white shoes.

"I just thought I'd give you some company," Daizo replied with another shrug as they entered the changing room. She stopped and it caused him to bump onto her. "Ow."

She turned around slowly and faced him, with such an angry look that made him shiver in horror. "Get out of here!"

"Alright, alright. You don't have to get so mad at me." He walked out and stood by the door outside, laughing quietly to himself. Her attitude was well predicted.

"That playboy…" she sighed again and changed into her normal clothes. She wore a white blouse which exposed her shoulders and a black knee-length skirt with white linings around it. But of course, for safety, she wore black shorts underneath. Then, she took a seat on the bench to put on her black leather boots. In other words, she love gothic clothings.

A few minutes later, she stormed out of the place with a bag on her shoulder, cursing Daizo in her mind. He followed her silently, not daring to utter a single word as she walked to her apartment since it wasn't too far from the swimming pool at all.

Once they arrived, Daizo finally had the courage to speak. "I'm sorry?" she turned around, glaring at him. He was silent, preparing himself to be blasted by her.

"Nevermind," She said with a sigh and took out her keys to unlock her door. He was surprised but for sure, he didn't want to say another word. He was already grateful that she didn't explode at him. "You coming in or what?"

"Ah, okay." He said and shook his head lightly, walking into the place. "So why'd you bring me here?"

"I didn't ask you follow me!" she dumped the little bag onto the couch and grabbed the newspaper on the coffee table, tossing it to him.

"What's this?" he asked and looked at her.

"I'm looking for a job…" she replied. Though, she had a little sadness in her tone.

"Wh-" he stopped and shut his lips tight. He knew that if he had kept asking questions, she would kick him out of her apartment. But then, she gave him that 'it's alright' look on her face. "Why?"

"You do know that I'm broke right now?"

"But I thought your grandmother-"

Marina interrupted his words. "She's already having financial problems… and it got worse after she paid for my college fees…" She sat down on the couch, feeling sad and depressed. Daizo couldn't help but to feel sorry for her and took a seat next to her, flipping a page of the newspaper.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's find some jobs!" he said with a big grin. She blinked and turned to him with a warm smile.

"Thanks…"

"What are friends for?" he elbowed her, causing her to fall on the couch altogether.

"DAIZO!"

~=-----=~

Sunday, January 2009. 12:56pm

The very next day, Marina had gone to every single interview that was available and it turned out that she wasn't qualified for any of the jobs. She had no experience at all and she had an even bigger trouble trying to control her anger. Another reason why Daizo was so terrified of her… sometimes.

She had applied for a waitress' job. But then, a group of men starting flirting with her and she dumped a bowl of noodles on each of their heads without regret and hesitation. Instantly, she was out of the job and she had to clean the mess she made in the restaurant by herself.

Marina sat down on the bench in the park with a sigh. "Man… I didn't think it would be so hard…" she lifted her head and looked at the cloudy sky. At least, it wasn't so hot or she would've headed straight into her house and away from the sun.

"Here." Daizo held a can of fizzy cola in front of her eyes. She blinked for a few moments before she finally took the can.

"I'm… sorry…" she said and opened the can, taking a small sip. He shook his head and smiled to her.

"Don't worry. There're lots of jobs out there. We just need to find the right one for you." She kept silent. "And…"

She turned to him, "What?"

"You need to control your anger…" he sighed. "I'm serious."

"Those guys were pervs! PERVERTS! It serves them right having a bowl of noodles dumped on their heads! If I wasn't in a good mood just now, I would-"

His hand moved over to cover his face. "See what I mean?"

"Sorry…"

"Try taking yoga lessons or listen to some slow music. Maybe it'll help." He suggested and patted her head lightly. She nodded silently.

"Okay…" she smiled. "But I hope it works!"

Daizo jerked back slightly and prayed that it would really help her. Otherwise, he would have to face her angry self again.

~=-----=~

Inside the fully decorated living room of the luxurious mansion, a graceful feminine figure in a red dress walked towards the phone on the table and made a call. She was known as Amber; aged 25. But after some time, the evil smile on her face turned into a frown.

"Now you listen here and listen good! I don't care if he runs all the way to China or even the North Pole! Just get me that device!" she cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "And if I hear another worthless excuse from you… you'll know what happens. Bye bye now."

Amber hung up and twirled her loose hair with her finger. Her hair, which was bundled up into a bun, was tied with a red ribbon made from pure silk. She walked back to the couch and sat down next to the other two girls.

"What?" she asked. The others merely gave a shrug.

"From the looks of it, we're not getting that thing, right?" Emerald said and stood up, stretching her arms. She was 23 years old. The silent girl, who was reading a book the whole time, was known as Sapphire, also aged 23. That was because they were born as non-identical twins. And obviously, the three girls were sisters.

"Don't be so pessimistic." Amber shot back. Then, she smiled. "It's just a matter of time. We WILL get our hands on it."

"Where's Crystal anyway?" Emerald ruined the topic.

"I'm sure she's in the mall, shopping as the usual." Amber said, holding up the small mirror in front of her face. She cared more about her looks than her attitude.

"Shopping for more girly stuffs I suppose."

"Well, aren't you a girl?" Sapphire said, her eyes still focused on the page of the book. Obviously she was a normal girl and she wore a long navy-coloured velvet dress with a pair of glass slippers. She had brown shoulder-length hair. However, her beauty was undeveloped due to her nerdy spectacles that she was wearing. Her sisters were never against it however.

"I'm not a girly girl!" Emerald shot back and crossed her arms against her chest. She wore a black leather jacket over her black shirt, complete with black jeans and black leather boots. In other words, she seemed like a punk; with the black lipstick and black eye lining she was wearing. Unlike the two, her hair was black and short and it was style in such a way that people would think that she was born as a guy. "And I hate shopping!"

"Girls, girls. Let's not start an argument here, okay? You know what happened last week."

"Alright." The two said in unison, remembering the incident where they had almost brought the whole mansion down into piles of broken concrete.

The four beautiful young girls were actually creatures known as Mutants and they formed a group called the Deadly Four ACES. Evidently, the word 'ACES' were based on the initials of their names and they were in charge of the whole tribe of Mutants. Pretty much like a Queen who would be in charge and control the lower ranked soldiers.

Later on, a figure burst in through the front door and skipped happily into the living room. As soon as she reached the couch, she dumped all of her shopping bags onto Sapphire. It was as if she was invisible.

"I'm back!" Crystal, the youngest among the four sisters, said in a loud and cheerful voice. She was aged 20 and she wore a snowy knee-length white dress with a pair of white high-heels. Her hair was long and blonde and it flowed right down to her waist.

"Yeah, welcome back… oh DEAR sister…" Sapphire said in an annoyed voice, struggling to stand up from the couch where the bags were dumped onto her.

"Man you like to waste money on those junk." Emerald commented with a sneer. Crystal wasn't angry at all; it was because she ignored her and walked over to her eldest sister instead.

"Amber! My dear, no, dearest sister!"

"Let me guess… you need more money?" Amber rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes! How on Earth have you guessed it?" Crystal gave a cute smile, pleading and gently tugging on Amber's sleeve.

"See? I know you far too much. I'll get my purse." Amber walked away and headed into her bedroom.

~=-----=~

Back in the park, Marina had already fallen asleep; on Daizo's shoulder. It didn't bother him however and he didn't move an inch, fearing that he might wake her up. He knew full well that she was exhausted from all that interviews and failed jobs she had.

But a few minutes later, a thought came into his mind. "Rina-chan… Rina-chan~ Wake up."

He heard a faint moan from her and she moved off him, rubbing her eyes. "Hm? What is it?"

"I uhhh… will be going now. But I'll see you later, okay?" he stood up and walked away. He left her alone in the park. She felt… lonely somehow. But it really didn't seem to bother her much. Daizo was a jerk after all and she thought that he left because he had date with another girl.

"Figures."

At that moment, she caught site of a suspiciously looking guy wearing a brown mantle. He fled from the park and headed for the city. She looked at him from afar.

"Should I follow him?" she thought to herself and stood up from the bench, catching up to him but continued to follow from a safe distance. The man walked through the crowd and finally turned to the right and into the dark alley. Marina stopped just outside it. But then she continued again.

He was gone. _Impossible_, she thought and looked around fearfully. All of a sudden, the figure appeared behind her and caught her, covering her mouth with his hand. She struggled to free herself, but she only hushed her and released his hold from her.

"I'm not what you think I am." He said in a low voice. She blinked.

"Then you must be one!" she was preparing to give a blow to the guy's gut. But the seriousness in his face stopped her for some reason.

The whole time, he was carrying something in his arms and he covered it with his mantle. Marina watched him as he moved the mantle away, exposing a strange metal brace-like device.

"Take this." He said and held out the brace to her. Her eyes widened in shock and she backed away, waving her hands, refusing it.

"I… I can't take this!"

"Just take it." He took her hand and put the brace on her hand. "They will come after you next."

"Who?" she asked. Now she was curious like a cat.

"The Mutants."

"The wha… what?" she blinked for a few times and shook her head in disbelief. "Mutants?"

"When it's time for you to use it… just say "henshin". It's your chance to be a heroine…" Then, without a moment to spare, he dashed off and disappeared around the corner, leaving her both confused and astonished.

"What a strange guy…" Marina looked at the brace and fastened the strap around her left wrist. She admired the attractive colours it had around the strap, but that was it. She had no idea what it was. It wasn't a watch. It wasn't a bracelet. It was something really strange and… unusual.

Shortly after that, she made her way out of the dark alley and returned to the park. She wanted to sit on the same bench, but there was a man in a white suit, sitting there and staring at her as if he was waiting for her arrival.

"Ah, that brace." He started and stood up, slowly approaching her. "I believe that belongs to me."

"To you? Then why would it be in the hands of that other guy?"

Now if you'd be kind enough… to hand it over to me." The man held his hand out to her like a gentleman he was. But she only backed away. That was when he lost his temper. "That's it!"

He howled and soon, his skin began peeling itself off, revealing the rough scaly skin of an iguana's.

"What?? What… are you?!" she backed away from him. But he approached her nonetheless.

"Since you were so stubborn enough to hand that brace over to me… why don't I just ripped it off you instead?" he made his move and swiped his sharp claws at her. She couldn't dodge in time and it wounded her right arm.

"HELP!" she shouted and started running. _What do I do?! What do I do?! Call the cops?! NO! _"Ahhhhh!"

Then it hit her. _The brace!_

Without a moment to waste, she moved her hand closer to her mouth as she continued running for her life. "Henshin…?"

"ERROR!" a robotic voice suddenly said. It startled her.

"What?! Error?! Where did I go wrong?!" she took a deep breath. "HENSHIN!"

"Voice client accepted!" the voice announced and the transformation began. As she continued running, a gray-coloured base armor appeared hovering around her and in the next second, she found herself covered in the said armor.

"GOT YOU NOW!" the iguana Mutant jumped right in front of her. But she quickly gave a punch on his face, sending him sprawling back and finally crashing onto the nearby car.

"Ah! Sorry!" she ran over to the car and bowed. "I'm not paying for this!"

"Why you little…" the creature stood up and attempted to make another swipe. But somehow, she ducked in time and made a sweep kick, causing him to fall back down to the ground. "DAMN IT!"

"What is this?!" she screamed and looked at her hands, dodging another attack made by the Mutant. "Wait a minute… maybe this is what he meant by being a heroine?"

"GET BACK HERE!" he yelled and ran after her. But she stopped and gave him a blow on his face with a quick high kick.

She got into her battle stance, "I am the heavenly guardian of peace and justice! Millennia!"

"What the hell?"

"Hey… that's a nice name." she giggled to herself. He growled again, catching her attention. "Come on! I'm giving you a free ticket to heaven!"

=TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER=


	2. Chapter 2: Behold! The Doorway to Heaven

_Author: Another new chapter! Fast, huh? LOL. I was kinda bored... so yeah. Anyway, I'd like to thank Ryu from OrderofZeronos for helping me with this fic and of course, I'd like to thank him again for lending me his OC, Maeda Kuroda xD_

**Chapter 2: Behold! The Doorway to Heaven!**

PREVIOUSLY…

"_I am the heavenly guardian of peace and justice! Millennia!"_

~=-----=~

"ACK!" The iguana Mutant attacked Millennia by slamming onto her. She was knocked onto concrete ground. Then, he merely stood by her side, yawning away.

"That's it?" he said and raised his foot, stepping on her back. She struggled beneath him and cursed out loud.

"WHY YOU DAMN IT…!" she went into a rage and grabbed his foot, lifting him off the ground. She began swinging him around like a cat would do to a toy mouse and finally, threw him onto the brick wall. He crashed onto it and the wall began to collapse on top of him.

"She's one tough woman…" he murmured to himself as he made his way out of the fallen bricks. She walked over to him, clenching her fist.

"That's what you get for underestimating a woman!" she shouted and struck a powerful kick on his face. "Ugh! Why don't you just die already! You ugly creature!"

"I won't die unless I get that brace from you!" he shot back and stood up weakly. A few moments later, his body began to fade away and finally disappeared altogether. She stood there, dumbfounded, before she realized that the creature actually disappeared in order to escape from the area.

"WHAT?! HE GOT AWAY?!" she stomped her right foot onto the concrete ground, causing a large crack on the ground. _Calm down Marina. Being angry all the time doesn't help your blood pressure AT ALL._

Then, she looked at her body for a few minutes. "How the heck do I shut this thing off?!" she began searching for a button of some sort; but failed miserably. But then, her eyes went back to the brace. "Uhhh… stop?"

There was no response.

"Okay… shut down!"

Once again, no response.

"OFF!" she yelled to the brace. Again, no response whatsoever. She began to boil again but then she calmed herself by breathing in and out. "Okay… okay… there has to be a way to change back. But… HOW?!?!?!"

~=-----=~

5:36pm

Back in the mansion, the two sisters had already left into their respective rooms, leaving the eldest one alone to sit on the couch in the living room. She sighed and sighed… again.

"What's taking him so long? Is it THAT hard to get that brace from an old man? UGH!" she crossed her arms. At that moment, there was a soft ringing sound of the doorbell. She hurriedly got off the couch and strolled to the door, opening it with a warm smile on her face, expecting to have the brace in her hands in the next second.

But that smile soon disappeared again. The man who was formerly wearing a white suit, which was now stained by the dirt and ashes from the fight he was in earlier on, stood in front of her without uttering a single word. She knew that he had more bad news in stock for her.

"WHY?!" she yelled.

~=-----=~

Marina limped back to her apartment, battered, bruised, weak and feeling overly exhausted from the battle she had with that 'idiotic and annoying' creature known as a Mutant. Surprisingly, she managed to revert back to her human self, even though it took her almost an hour to do so. It was really quite simple actually. She only needed to remove the brace from her wrist. But it was a troublesome thing to do since she had to put it on again right after she removed it.

Once inside, she quickly jump onto the soft couch and went limp, instantly falling asleep on the next minute. But peace wasn't there just yet. As soon as she was about to drift into the dream world, she heard a loud knock on the door.

Opening an eye, she murmured to herself, "Note to self. If you ever want a peaceful sleep, go into the cave… alone. ALONE!" she got up and walked towards the door, peeping through the small hole on the door. When her vision finally began to clear, she snapped at the person.

"DAIZO!" she shouted and roughly opened the door in such a powerful rage that she almost ripped the door off as well. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO SLEEP THESE DAYS?!"

"Errr…" Daizo was tongue-tied and he felt nervous all of a sudden. "Calm down?"

"HOW CAN I-" she took a deep breath, murmuring to herself for a few seconds before she finally calmed down. "Get in."

Daizo walked in and sat on the couch, followed by Marina, who stood in front of her, tapping her foot on the floor, waiting for a good explanation from him for waking her up from her beauty sleep.

"Okay… I got you a job at-"

There was a faint twinkle in her eyes and she interrupted him. "REALLY?? OH THANK YOU!"

"I haven't even finished," He sighed and continued. "I got you a job as a waitress in my aunt's café."

Marina's jaw dropped. Another job as a waitress. Daizo jerked aback by her sudden reaction. He thought to himself that she might explode at him and for that, he should make a run for it and head out of that door before it was too late.

"A café, huh?" she shook her head and looked at the ceiling. "Sounds good to me."

Again, he was astonished. _Why does she act as if she's angry, when in fact, she isn't?_

"So when do I start?" she asked excitedly. Daizo smiled at her and stood up.

"How about tomorrow?" he suggested.

"OKAY!" she replied cheerfully and sat back down to the couch. Daizo sighed in relief and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Seriously," he murmured to himself as he stared at the contents. "She told me she was broke and yet… she has a whole supermarket in her fridge." He took out two cans of fizzy cola. But then, he heard a groan from her.

"Ouch…"

Daizo walked back into the living room and turned to her. Then, his attention was shifted to look at her arm, which was slightly bleeding. "Hey… are you okay? What happened?" he settled the drinks onto the coffee table and quickly walked over to her side.

"Erm… it's nothing." She said and slowly got up, wanting to take the first aid kit from the kitchen. But Daizo stopped her and walked to the kitchen himself, taking it the kit from the top shelf.

"It's my fault… this wouldn't have happened to you if I hadn't left you in the park…" he said worriedly and opened the kit. He started dabbing the wound with a small piece of wool which was dipped in antiseptic. _This wound… was she attacked by a tiger or something? Impossible…_

"Really. It's nothing. I just fell off the bench." She tried to deny but it would seem that he didn't believe her at all. She was bad in lying and he knew her long enough to realize that. He examined the deep wound on her arm again.

"And really? Do you expect me to believe that this wound appeared by falling from the bench?"

"Daizo…" she started getting annoyed. "Why do you care anyway?"

He went silent for a few seconds and finally gave a sigh. The air was becoming pretty bad he thought. "Because I'm your friend and-"

"Well you don't need to care for me THAT much! I think you're better off with the other girls you've been hanging around with!" she stopped and covered her mouth. Now she regretted saying those hurtful words to him. She badly wanted to apologize, but somehow, her tongue just didn't want to.

Daizo sighed and gently wrapped the bandage around her arm. When he was done, he closed the box and put it back to the top shelf.

"If that's you want me to do… then alright." He said with a warm smile, walking out and shutting the door behind him as silent as he could.

Now, Marina was alone again. At first, she sneered and crossed her arms, claiming to herself that those words deserved to be spat on him. He was a total playboy after all. Everyday he was seen just outside the class with a group of girls.

She wasn't jealous. Not one bit. But then again, Marina always felt annoyed somehow whenever she saw him with them.

A drop of tear fell from her eyes as she turned to look at the page of the newspaper.

"Daizo… I'm sorry…"

~=-----=~

"What is it now, Amber?" Emerald said in an irritated tone and lazily got up from the couch in the living room. Sapphire seemed uninterested and continued reading her favourite book. But most surprisingly, Crystal was around this time to join in. It was rare for her actually join her sisters in the meeting but somehow, today was an exception.

"Alright, girls." She clapped her hands together. "Since that MORON… FAILED to get that brace for us…"

Crystal yawned and polished her nails while Emerald stood with a smirk on her face. "Yeah?"

"We have a professional to do that job for us." Amber continued and chuckled to herself.

"So? Where is he… or her?" Emerald asked. It would seem that she was the only one who was really interested in knowing.

"Right here." Amber walked to the door and slowly opened it. "Come in… Maeda-kun."

A figure in a black trench coat strolled into the mansion, clicking on the cigarette lighter for a few times until he finally stopped in his tracks. Emerald blinked at him and so did Sapphire, who dropped her book to the floor as soon as she had lifted her head to look at him. Crystal however, ignored all of them, happily polishing her nails.

"This is Maeda Kuroda and he… will be helping us to get that brace back from that woman." Amber explained.

"So, where do I start?" the figure asked and removed his hat, revealing a guy in his early 20's; 21 to be exact. His hair was black and slightly spiky, and his front bangs revealed navy-coloured highlights on it. Now that caught Crystal's attention.

Then, he removed his trench coat and dropped it onto the couch just behind Sapphire. He was seen wearing a black leather jacket over his black shirt and he also wore black jeans and black army boots to match. Pretty much everything was black about him. His clothes, his personality and even his name had the word 'Kuro'.

He never really cared about good etiquette and proceeded by taking a seat next to Crystal, putting an arm over her shoulder. With that coat out of the way, the four girls could see that he also had a falcon tattoo on his neck and certainly, the most noticeable thing, a metallic brace; similar to Millennia's which he wore on his right hand.

"A left-handed guy…" Sapphire murmured.

"Now… that is what I call… hot." Emerald commented and stared at him like a lovesick bird. Sapphire wasn't interested in those types of guys at all. She sighed and bent down, picking her book up from the floor.

"Well, not now though," Amber replied to his earlier question and turned to the door. "We have to find out about that woman's identity first. We're just waiting for an image from our guy."

"No problem." Kuroda replied with a smirk. Crystal continued to admire him from his side while Emerald glared at her, cursing her in her mind. Obviously she was jealous.

And the room went silent for a few moments… before…

"Kyaaaaa!" Crystal stood up all of a sudden and flailed her arms playfully. "Will you go out with me??" she pleaded.

Emerald's jaw nearly dropped in shock and if it was possible, it would drop all the way to the floor. She wanted to make her first move on him but it would seem that it was too late now. From the looks of it, Kuroda was quite stunned as well. But then, he gave Crystal a smirk and stood up, approaching and finally embracing her in his arms.

The other two gasped in shock. But Amber shot the two a sly smile before turning her vision over to the two 'future couples'. That was when Emerald gave up and sat down on the couch beside Sapphire with a long sigh. She didn't have the strength to argue anymore and thought that there are other fishes in the sea. Besides that, she even thought that he might not be suitable for her after all.

"Sure," Kuroda whispered and gave her a light kiss on her lips, releasing her from his hold the next moment. She blushed in pale pink and nearly fell to the floor; in delight. Of course, Kuroda caught her and looked at her. "You alright?"

"Uhhh…" she blinked. "YES OF COURSE!" she stood up straight.

He laughed, "So, when?"

"Oh oh! Anytime! As long as you have some free time!" she replied with a giggle. But then a thought came into Amber's mind.

"Wait guys… I just had a great idea," Amber interrupted and walked over to the two. "Maeda-san…"

"Shoot it." She raised an eyebrow. It took her a while to understand what he actually said to her.

"Once I find out about that woman's identity, I want you build a relationship with her."

"WHAT?!" Crystal said in a loud voice and stomped her right foot, nearly shattering the floor tiles with her powerful foot. Emerald laughed to herself. "But Amber…!"

"Come again?" now it was Kuroda turn to raise an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"You do know that the brace she's holding can only be activated by a human with Mutant DNA, right?" Amber said.

"So… where're you getting at?" Kuroda seemed uninterested now and sat down on the couch.

"Well, you could rake out some information from her that way. Or…"

"And what if it doesn't work 'that way'?" Sapphire butted in. Amber shot her a deadly glare, silencing her immediately.

"But from what that guy stated, she seems like a normal human. He couldn't even sense a drop of Mutant blood in her. Then that means we have a special case here." Amber said.

"Why don't you just admit that the brace had a bug or something?" Emerald added.

"Well, we're not sure about it anyway." Amber shrugged and turned back to the boy. Crystal gave a pout, catching Amber's attention. "Don't worry my dear sister. I'm sure Maeda-san won't really fall in love with that vile human… I'll bet on it."

Crystal's face lit up with joy. Then she turned to Kuroda, "But, what about our date??"

Amber walked over to her, patting her head. "Sorry dear… but he can't be seen with another girl for this job."

Crystal pouted again. Emerald smiled to herself while Sapphire shook her head at her with a sigh.

_I win._

"You can date him here though." Amber said suddenly. Crystal found it to be a little strange but she agreed to it anyway. Emerald sighed again.

"Uhhh… I'm kinda lost here. Could anyone throw me a map? A GPS? Or maybe… an explanation?" Kuroda said, slightly irritated and turned to Amber.

"Sorry, Maeda-kun. As I was saying, I want you to 'pretend' to fall in love with her. Play around, do as you like and make sure she feels the same about you."

"Though… I do feel kinda awkward about it."

"I'll pay you triple the amount." She added.

"Deal. Go on." He placed his feet onto the coffee table. Kuroda was being paid for the job after all; like a bounty hunter.

"I just need more information. That brace couldn't have worked for just ANY human."

~=-----=~

That night, Marina was sitting on the couch, watching the news on TV. Though, she kept switching from one channel to another.

"Damn it. Isn't there anything interesting going on??" she clicked on the remote again. Then, she stared at the screen.

The news reporter was reporting about a current Mutant attack over at the warehouse which was just by the river side. Marina thought to herself.

"Should I go?" she stood up and looked out of the window. It was awfully dark and she wondered if she could even fight in the dark. After a few seconds in thought, she finally decided to go and dashed out of the door, shutting it with a slam.

~=-----=~

"WHERE IS SHE?!" the iguana Mutant which she had fought, waited impatiently for Marina to arrive. "If I were to get my job back… I need to get that brace from her too."

"Well you're not getting it without a fight!" a voice said and walked out of the shadows.

"Oh? Is that so?" he sneered.

Marina took her stance and moved her hand close to her face. "HENSHIN!"

But just before the armor activated, he quickly snapped her photo using his cell phone, sending the image over to Amber's.

"Voice client accepted!" the brace announced and she was instantly covered in a gray armor.

"I am the heavenly guardian of peace and justice! Millennia!"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you once. And I certainly DON'T want to hear it again for the third time!" he started his attacks, striking her with a bunch of combo attacks. Millennia managed to dodge and block most of them. But when it was time for her to unleash her own special punch, it didn't work.

Her punches were weak and so were her kicks. She was speechless. What was going on? Why? All those questions floated about in her mind.

"Hahaha!" he laughed and kicked her painfully on her stomach. "You can't even use the brace properly!"

She held her gut and stepped a few meters away from her opponent. At that moment, she happened to look at the holder which was attached onto her belt.

_What's this?_

She hurriedly dug her hand into the holder and took out a small strange item in red. It had the shape of a polygon and when she looked at it closely, it had a few strange patterns on it. It was a chip, similar to a computer chip. Millennia flipped it, revealing the blue part of the chip. After that, she looked at her brace. There was a small slot on it.

"CRAP! NO!" he shouted and attempted to strike another blow, but she quickly avoided it and made a sweep kick.

"It's now or never… I guess." She said as she inserted the chip into the slot with the red side up.

"PYRO!" the voice suddenly announced, shocking her at the same time. The next thing that happened gave her an even bigger shock.

Her armor slowly changed its colour from a dull gray to a bright red and a few fiery patterns started to appear as well. Then, a sword appeared in her grip out of no where. She looked at the sword, amazed by the transformation as well.

"Wow… so this is its true power?" she said to herself, admiring the cool fire symbol that was on her belt buckle.

"HEY! I'm still alive here!" the Mutant said and crossed his arms. She turned to him in such an angry mood that her armor started to glow brightly.

"SHUT UP!" she spat and dashed over to her opponent, slashing him diagonally on his chest, causing him to kneel down in pain.

"What?!"

Then, she went into a rage again. She started slashing him continuously and finally ended the combo with a strong kick to his chest. He backed away to the wall.

"No! Please! THIS WASN'T IN THE CONTRACT!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said and approached him, clicking a button on the brace which she had recently found. The flaming sword symbol on the brace start jumbling up since it was using a roulette-system. And when it finally stopped, it was the same image of the sword.

All of a sudden, the sword which she held also burst into flames. She had quite a shock, nearly throwing the sword away into the river. But at least, she didn't.

"How do you like this?" she prepared her final attack by backing away and suddenly making a forward dash to her opponent. Then, she stabbed him right on his chest with the tip of the flaming sword, which also penetrated through the wall. "The wrath of a woman's rage! How does it feel to be owned by a girl?"

He yelled in pain before finally melting into green goo. That was the end of her nightmare. For now, at least.

She removed the sword from the wall and sighed in relief, removing the brace from her wrist to deactivate the transformation. As she back to her human form, she smiled to herself and headed back for her apartment.

"Victory! Just hope he actually found the door to Heaven," she stopped. "Nah, HELL IS WAY BETTER!"

Later on, a dark figure walked towards the remains of the Mutant and removed his hat. It turned out to be Kuroda and he crossed his arms against his chest in disappointment.

"Seems that she found out about the chips too soon," He tugged his hands into his pocket. "But let's just see if she can overpower the light."


	3. Chapter 3: Charming as a Casanova

**Chapter 3: Charming as a Casanova**

~=-----=~

That night, back in the home of the four ACES, Amber was pacing back and forth in the living room, "patiently" waiting for the image that was sent by the Mutant in charge.

"What's taking it so long?!" she yelled and stomped her right foot onto the tile flooring. Normally it would take at least a second and not more than a minute for an image to arrive. Why was _today_ any different? Was it the weather?

Not possible. There hasn't been a drop of rain for the past few days.

After a few long, "frustrating" minutes, the image finally arrived in her phone as it beeped in a strange tune. If it took any longer than that, she might've made her way to the phone company and destroyed the whole building out of rage.

"YES!" she clicked on the button excitedly and the image was formed in the screen. Amber was surprisingly silent for a few moments and Emerald, who was apparently sitting on the couch behind her this whole time, stood up and walked to her.

"Uhhh?" she started, slightly concerned.

Amber was still speechless.

"What's wrong?"

"That…son of a…!" she muttered to herself and raised her hand, attempting to throw her phone away. But Emerald quickly caught her arm and grabbed the phone from her instead.

"Jesus Christ woman. What's got into you? Don't you know how much this phone cost?!" she said and looked at the screen.

There was another moment of silence before Emerald burst out laughing and fell to the floor, rolling her body at the same time. The image showed a picture of Marina in a stance where she was going to transform. However, Marina's face was apparently covered by a one of the crows that flew by.

"UGH!" Amber stormed up the stairs and went straight into her room. Emerald was still laughing away.

"Epic fail!"

~=-----=~

It was a lovely Monday morning. The sun was shining brightly, the birds chirping happily throughout the area. Everyone should've been awake for school, work, college and university by then. Everyone…

_Except Marina._

Back in the apartment, Marina was seen sleeping soundly on the couch. Obviously, she had her own bedroom and a King sized bed. However, whenever she was feeling down, she would often sleep on the couch instead.

She had a really rough night since she had trouble sleeping and after battling with that vicious mutant that night; she had to walk all the way back to her apartment, which was quite a distance from the warehouse. It was a really dark night as well and she was thankful that she didn't bump onto any strangers on the way back; not that it was a problem to her at all.

Marina had been learning martial arts ever since she only 5 years old, earning herself a black belt at the age of 9. But sadly, she stopped learning after her parents were involved in the road accident, otherwise she might've learned much more from her teacher by now.

"Daizo…" Marina murmured in her sleep and turned her body.

THUMP!

Marina she fell off the couch and landed on the floor, right on her face. Getting up with a grumpy moan, she sat back on the couch, covering her face with her hands. "I gotta apologize to him…but…"

She looked around and blinked, surprised.

_Now…why is it so bright in here?_

_Wait, what time is it?!_

At that moment, she quickly got up and rushed into her bedroom to look at her clock. 8.15am! Now she was late for class. What a day! Now what else could go wrong?

Marina dashed into the bathroom like lightning and quickly washed up, changing into her casual clothes and finally taking her bag with some of her books in her arms.

As soon as she opened her door to take her first step, she tripped and the books scattered all over the floor.

_DAMN! I'm already late for God's sake! Why does this happen to me? Why? Why? WHY?_

Making haste, she managed to pick up every single book that she dropped and stood up. Before she took another step, she turned around and looked down to see what had made her trip in the first place.

"What is this?" she blinked and kneeled down, setting her books down beside her. It was a small brown box. "I'm already late…but…"

Marina sighed and grabbed her books again, together with the box, and strolled back into her apartment. She settled the books on the table and turned to open box.

The first thing she saw was a strange device in blue and attached to it, was a note underneath.

_Similar to a GPS and a cell phone, the purpose of this device is to help you track down any of the mutants that pose a threat to the human race. We will contact you from time to time to send you the essential information needed._

"Hmmm, unknown sender." She said as she stuffed the device into her pocket. She gave a long thought. Who was it from?

_Ah! The man who gave me the brace! It must be him! But then again, the note mentioned "we". Maybe he has a few allies with him or maybe they work for him…or something._

"Wait a second! How the hell did he know my address?! Is he a stalker?!" just the thought of that sent shivers down her spine. Maybe living alone wasn't such a good idea after all. Then again, she didn't have any friends to begin with, except Daizo, who happens to be a guy and it would be so awkward to live in a small apartment alone with him.

And most of all, she wouldn't want to be expelled from the university because of some _ridiculous_ gossips involving her and him.

Of course, Daizo wouldn't do anything to harm her or anything and she trusts him enough to even _protect_ her sometimes. But still, she wouldn't want the gossip to start floating out of nowhere. She wasn't popular but she wasn't exactly _invisible_ either. Girls were often jealous because of her looks and guys often admired her from afar.

Yes, afar. The reason; Daizo was often hanging around with her to give the guys a shot of his deadly "if you come any closer, you'll regret it" glare. Funny however. She never seems to realize that and the crowd of guys' existence at all.

Back to reality,

_What the hell am I standing here for?! I'm late for class, damned it!_

Now she continued her way to the university. Another 10 minutes gone just like that.

~=-----=~

Marina ran as fast as her feet could take her, heading for the University. She had never missed class before and she blamed that friggin' mutant for it. Not Daizo. But the mutant she fought that night. She cursed and cursed in her mind, hoping that nothing else would happen that could actually anger her.

As soon as she arrived at the gate, she entered the building and rushed through the empty hall. Thankfully she won't have to worry about prefects from high school anymore otherwise she would've gotten another bad record for either shouting at the prefect or delivering a solid punch to the face.

She had past of being somewhat of a delinquent before. But surprisingly, after the changes she has been through with her beloved grandmother and of course, _Daizo_, she achieved excellent results in her final exams and was given the opportunity to continue her studies to university.

But just as she reached the corner, she was knocked down and she fell onto the cold floor. The books she held scattered all over the place with the extra papers flying around her. Once again, she cursed in her heart. But then, as she lifted her head to look at the person she knocked into…

"K-Kuroda-senpai!" she muttered aloud and stared, still in her sitting position.

"I'm sorry. Didn't see you there." For some reasons, he didn't realize that she had spoken his name. The figure only gave her a warm smile before kneeling down beside her to pick up the fallen books. Marina looked at him with the red blush slowly appearing on her cheeks.

_It was my fault! Now why should he apologize? I was the one who bumped onto him in the first place! Say something, Marina!_

Now Marina wanted to grab the books now, but then she found out that he had already done the job for her.

"Heh, my bad." he stood up with the books in his right hand. Then, he offered his hand out to her. At first, she was silent, staring at him with a blank look. When she realized what he was doing, she quickly got up and stood straight.

"S-S-Sorry! I'm terribly sorry!" she bowed deeply to him. Maybe around 90 degrees? Or more. Kuroda only laughed slightly before passing the books to her.

"Here." Marina nervously took the books from him, still blushing and blinking. At least, he didn't notice it and smiled to her instead. "Aren't you late for class?"

"Ah! Thank you!" she couldn't answer his question due to her _ever-growing_ nervousness and made another bow before dashing off to class, leaving him as he put his hands into his pocket.

"She is quite cute though…" he said to himself before walking to the opposite direction of the hall.

Maeda Kuroda was studying in the same university as her. Just in a different field. He was aiming to be an engineer while Marina; a lawyer. The thing about him was that he was amazingly popular among the girls, no matter the juniors or even the seniors. Even Daizo, who was officially known as a playboy by Marina, lost to him. And because of that, most of the guys were envious of him, which gave him another reason why he had no male friends at all. Heck, he had no female friends either.

Not that it _matters_ to him in any way. He came here to study and get a hold of that diploma, not waste his time making friends with the rest of the crowd and getting a big _zero_ slapped onto his exam slip. He wasn't going to waste even a single cent in this university. He worked hard as a bounty hunter just to continue his studies in the best university around. Of course, there were other _personal_ reasons unknown to the public as well.

Even though he was often surrounded by crowds of women, he chooses to stay away from them. No, he wasn't arrogant at all. He never was, and he never ill-treated any of them either. But whenever he was asked to hang out with them or even gets an invitation to a party, he refused; _nicely_, and gave all sorts of excuses possible. He thought that he would be better off revising for his upcoming examination rather than to waste his time with a bunch of immature girls. Obviously, he was a hardworking student, unlike most of them.

However, there was another reason for it. _A deep dark secret that was kept away from everyone, even himself._

Kuroda felt a soft vibration inside the pocket of his pants as he stopped in his track. It was his phone. Since he disliked fancy ringtones and found them to be quite annoying at times, and also to prevent any disturbance during a fight or whatever, he usually sets them to vibrate. He looked at the screen for the caller before flipping his phone to answer it.

"Anything?" he asked with a smile. But he wasn't expecting anything good from the moment he got that call.

"Maeda-kun," the feminine voice started, obviously belonging to Amber's.

"From that tone of yours, I'm guessing you didn't get the image." Kuroda sighed and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I'd have to go with your answer." Amber was slightly blushing from the other side.

_How could he have guessed it? Does he have telepathic powers or something??_

"Well, it's fine." Kuroda replied with a smirk. "It's more interesting this way. This _is_ a game after all."

Before Amber could give another reply, he had already ended the call and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. This made Amber a little furious but she brushed it off a while later.

~=-----=~

After a long day of class, Marina was finally free and was seen inside the library, returning the thick black Law book which she had borrowed just 2 weeks ago.

Marina met Daizo of course. After class, she had the chance to apologize to him. But she couldn't say anything to him and he just walked passed her as if she was invisible or something. She knew that he was upset, even though he had a smile on his face.

Daizo wasn't the sensitive type though. Every time Marina exploded at him, he would just smile and continue being his cheery self. Sometimes Marina hated that part of him, but it was lovable too since she despised guys with a sensitive attitude.

Later on, she walked to another one of the bookshelves around and took out a green book on "Ways to control stress and anger".

She sighed at she looked at the title. Was she really stressed out? Or just _plain_ angry at times.

_I always wonder if this is some kind of genetic disease or something…_

However, before she could even open the page of the book to read, she bumped onto a person… again.

_Now why am I so clumsy today?!_

"Excuse me." she said and looked up. She started blushing as the figure gave a warm smile to her.

Once again, it was the Maeda Kuroda. The tall, lean and handsome, _don't forget attractive_, senior that she happened to see on the first day. Now how did she know his name again? Well, someone happened to call out his full name for some reasons.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Kuroda replied and paused for a moment to look at her face closely. "Oh? I think we've met before, right?" he said and placed the book that he was reading, back into the top shelf slot.

"Ummm, yes." Marina nervously replied, wanting to turn and "run" away from him. Though, her feet just wouldn't move! She was really shy around guys, with the exception of Daizo for some reasons, and she couldn't help but to blush in front of him again.

"I guess fate brought us here, huh?" he sneered. "I'm just joking."

The blush on her face was beginning to add up.

"Something wrong?" Kuroda looked closely at her face.

"AH! Nothing!" she answered aloud and shook the blush off her face. There was a faint hush from the others shortly after that.

"Ways to control stress, huh?" he said as he took a peek of the book that she was holding. "I could help you with that. I don't really have anything important to do anyway."

_He offered to help me?! God! Am I dreaming? Is this for real?!_

Well, Marina couldn't answer him. A part of her badly wanted her to say "yes". Then the other, a straight "no" and just get the heck outta here.

_Should I?_

_Well, you had a crush on him ever since you first saw him!_

_No I don't!_

_Oh yes you do!_

_But…I don't want to cause any trouble to him…_

_Make up your mind already_! Her conscience suddenly yelled at her. It wasn't love at first sight and it wasn't even a full crush. It was more like a small or slight crush. But, she only admired him however. _Or is it…?_

"I'm guessing it's a yes." Kuroda winked and led her to one of the tables. She gave a blank nod and followed him, taking a seat right beside him.

"T-Thank you." She looked down at her feet and began digging her nails onto her skirt. Way too nervous, she thought.

"I'm Maeda Kuroda by the way." He moved closer and smiled.

"H-H…" violently shaking her head, she replied, "Hagiwara Marina."

"Marina, huh?" he paused. "You have a really beautiful name."

_He just gave you a complement! Wow!_

~=-----=~

"AH!" Marina sat up. The others hushed her again.

"What's wrong?" Kuroda asked as he blinked at her sudden reaction. He scratched his head. "Uh, was I too close?"

"I forgot that I had to meet someone today." She whispered and grabbed some of her books. It was already passed 3pm. "S-Sorry…"

"It's alright," he smiled to her and stood up, grabbing his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "I should get going too."

She bowed, "Thank you for the time."

"Maybe we will meet again sometime." He winked again before leaving the library. She blushed again.

_Stop blushing!_

"Okay okay. Time to head for the café!"

_And apologize to Daizo…_

~=-----=~

In the big city, Daizo stood outside and leaned against the wall of a café named Spring Café, constantly looking at his watch.

"Hmmm, where is she?" he sighed. "Maybe she forgot…"

Daizo was about to head back into the place again, until he heard his name being called out from afar.

"Daizo!" Marina waved at him and caught up to him.

"Oh?" he turned around to face the girl and smiled. "You're late, little snail."

"Oh, shut up. You _do_ know that I don't own a car or motorbike? Or even a normal bike!" she panted between words.

_Now's your chance. Say sorry._

"Okay, sorry." He laughed. "Head inside."

Daizo led her into the café as she followed quietly and obediently, still panting from the run. The café was really quite a distance from the library and she failed to catch the bus on the way too. What luck she has.

"Wow," she said and looked around. The place was fully decorated with a variety of flowers and paper origami hanging from the ceiling, windows, ceiling fan and etc. "It's so pretty!"

"You're just lucky this isn't a maid café." Daizo gave her a naughty smirk and Marina simply held her fist at him in rage.

_Such an annoying playboy!_

_Forget about that! Apologize now!_

_But…_

_What are you waiting for?!_

_I'll do it later! Please! Stop bothering me!_

"Well, first, those couple over there." Daizo pointed to the table. "And since it's your first day, you're excused from using the waitress outfit.

"Now is that a good…or a bad thing?" she said in an annoyed tone.

~=-----=~

Later on that day, a woman dressed in a bright yellow dress was seen taking a stroll in the park. However, something wasn't right about her. She had blood stains all over her face and hands. Especially, _her dress_.

"Blood…" she muttered and gave out a loud growl, slowly transforming into a Parasite Mutant. Without a moment to waste, she dashed towards the couple who were sitting on the bench, attacking them without any hesitations.

~=-----=~

"Whoa!" Marina nearly dropped the dishes that she was carrying. The device vibrated in her pocket, giving her quite a shock. She knew that there was trouble with the mutants again.

"What's wrong?" Daizo asked and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, Daizo!" she said and passed him the dishes.

_Wait, which sorry is it? The real sorry or the "sorry I gotta go" sorry?_

_You're confusing me!_

"I'll be right back in a few! I promise!"

"Wait, where are you-" before he could even finish, she had already dashed out of the café. He only sighed to himself with a faint smile on his face. "No worries."

~=-----=~

"Damn it! If this goes on, I'll be fired for sure!" Marina said aloud as she ran towards the park with the device in her hand. "It's not like I'm getting paid for this!"

As soon as she arrived at the park, she ran towards the tree and hid behind it, looking around for the mutant. Again, she looked down at the device.

"Strange, it says the mutant is right above me…" she wondered aloud. Then she blinked.

_Wait, above me?!_

Her head snapped up and she was facing the brown creature. With a scream, she leaped back and managed to dodge the claw that was swiped at her.

"Alright you, you you...you whatever you are!" she kept the device back into her pocket and moved her hand to her shoe, taking out the brace and positioning it on her wrist. "Feel the pain!"

"Blood…" the parasite mutant growled at her and dashed to her, but was unfortunately kicked aback by Marina.

"HENSHIN!"

"Voice client accepted!" a voice announced and began its transformation. Shortly after that, Marina was covered in a gray armor.

"I am the heavenly guardian of peace and justice! Millennia!"

"Give me your blood!" again, the creature dashed over to her and managed to claw Millennia's face. She was thrown back and quickly got up and did a sweep kick against it.

"Ugh, I hope it won't leave a mark on my face…" she said and shook her head, moving her hand over to the holder on her belt to take out the chip. She quickly inserted it into the slot in her brace.

"HYDRO!" the voice announced and the armor slowly changed from a dull gray into a calm blue armor with a few wavy patterns. Then, a naginata appeared in her grip as she spun it around.

"Wow, a new weapon!"

"BLOOD!!!" in a great speed, the creature instantly appeared behind Millennia. But her body swiftly responded and slashed the creature right on its face, causing it to fall back. "ARGGGG!"

"Let's finish this quick so I get back to the café…" she sighed and continued showering the creature with her attacks. Her speed was great, so the mutant didn't manage to even slip a punch at her.

"Nuisance…!" the creature growled again and staggered aback by the pain.

Millennia clicked the button on her brace. The wavy naginata symbol on the brace started jumbling up using the roulette-system. Few seconds later, it stopped on a symbol of the naginata again.

She got into her stance and spun the weapon around her, causing water to splash out before dashing to her opponent. But as soon as she was about to make her first attack…

CLANK!

Millennia was thrown back by the impact and adjusted herself so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"What the hell?!" she shouted and turned around. Again, she stopped and blinked for a few moments.

Standing there, was another figure in a white armor and in his grip was a giant sword. The creature growled at him and was then slashed at, right on its chest.

"You're in my way…" he said in a low voice and made another painful slash.

"GRRR!" the parasite mutant fled from the area and disappeared, leaving Millennia to face him. She looked at the brace on the figure's hand.

_An enemy? But, isn't he like me? Maybe he's on our side?_

But suddenly, without a moment to waste, the white rider dashed to her and attempted on an upward slash. Millennia managed to fall back and avoided the fatal attack in time. She quickly leaped back and away from the armored figure.

"HEY! What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" she shouted and held the naginata in a defensive way.

He turned around, "That's the idea…"

"But I'm one of the good guys!"

"Oh really?" he lowered his weapon and slowly walked up to her.

Marina blinked within her helmet and little by little, backed away from him cautiously. And lucky she did.

The rider made another slash at her and she dodged it by rolling to her right.

"Another reason why I should kill you…" he said in a dangerous voice and dashed to her. His speed was far greater that hers and he managed to slash her painfully against her right arm.

"Ouch!" she blocked a few of his attacks with the naginata. "Who the heck are you anyway?!"

"Eon…" he replied. "Remember the person who sent you on the road to hell."

"Like I will!" she spat.

"And before that, let me lead you in your journey," he started and managed to slip through another slash. "To the path of no return!"

Millennia fell back helplessly and held the naginata in front of her, backing away.

_What's going to happen to me…?_

_

* * *

Author: Weeeeee, another chapter done in... 3 months?! Gosh I'm so slow. Oh well. Anyway, Kamen Rider Eon and Maeda Kuroda belongs to Ryu from OrderofZeronos. Thank him for lending me his OC :P LOL.  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Dissolve into nothing

**Chapter 4: Dissolve into nothing…**

"_Eon…" he replied. "Remember the person who sent you on the road to hell."_

"_Like I will!" she spat._

"_And before that, let me lead you in your journey," he started and managed to slip through another slash. "To the path of no return!"_

_Millennia fell back helplessly and held the naginata in front of her, backing away._

_What's going to happen to me…?_

"Excuse me, a cup of coffee please!"

"Hello? Where's my cake?"

"A glass of carrot juice please!"

Orders after orders and the customers were getting impatient. It was evening by then and the café was packed with hungry customers. Unfortunately, Daizo's aunt went out shopping and he was left alone to do the job as a waiter and cashier. Lucky for him, there's a chef in charge of the kitchen, otherwise…well. You know.

"Please wait. We will serve you in a moment." Daizo said to the girl and quickly strolled into the kitchen, heaving a sigh.

"Rina-chan, where are you?"

The white rider slowly approached her with the weapon in his grip. Every step he did made Millennia crawl back in fear. She was trying to find out a way to escape.

"The brace."

She stopped and stared blankly, "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. Just give me the brace," He said straightly and continued, "And I _might_ just spare your life."

"Take it then!" she shouted. The armored figure simply slashed her foot with the sword. She groaned in pain and threw curses at him.

"I'm serious. Don't you know that only the holder of the brace is able to remove it?"

Now that was new. Marina didn't have a single clue about it. It's not like she wanted the brace in the first place. She never asked for it and the guy she met in the alley merely shoved it down her throat that time.

But then again, it was for her protection. And to protect the citizens. Or so, that's what she thought. It was kinda corny to her as well.

_He's serious about this. How do I escape? Run! Marina!_

Millennia slowly stood up and faced him. Eon merely raised his weapon and rested it on his shoulder, waiting for a response.

"I'm losing my patience." He said again and attempted to slash her. Millennia reacted fast and countered the sword with a roundhouse kick, then did a high kick onto the figure's arm. Eon staggered aback by the hit.

"I'm not handing it to you! EVER!" she shot back and turned around, making a run for it. Luckily for her that she was able to endure the pain on her foot all the way to the city.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to rip your arm off." Eon said and chased after her. As soon as he got close, a ball of darkness was aimed at him and he was struck back by the attack. The area was completely filled with dust and sand scattering about.

"Shit." He muttered and slowly got up and rested with one knee. When the area finally cleared up, Eon realized that Millennia had already made her escape and it was pointless to look for her in the big city such as Tokyo.

"Tch…" Eon stood up and brushed the excess dirt off his arms. He swung the sword and rested it onto his shoulder again, "Oh well. I lost interest."

Marina burst through the back door of the café and happily walked up to Daizo with a smile.

"Yo!" she greeted him with a peace sign.

Daizo turned to her, "Rina-chan!"

"Sorry I'm late!" she said and laughed.

"Where were you?"

_Now what am I suppose to answer him?_

Well she was glad that her clothes weren't torn up by the fight. Though, she had a wound on her arm and she covered it up with her black jacket. Daizo didn't seem to realize anything different about her at all. At least, not yet.

"Uh, I forgot to lock up my apartment." She scratched her head. Now will he even believe it?

He laughed, "Alright. Help me with the dishes."

She sighed in relief. But then, "The dishes?" she asked dumbly. Wasn't she suppose to help out with the customers and whatever?

"We're closing up now." He replied, blinking. Marina sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Daizo…" Then Marina felt a gentle warm hand patting her head.

"It's alright. There's always tomorrow." He took hold one of the dishes and ran the water. "Come on. These dishes aren't gonna wash themselves you know."

"Okay…" she replied with a smile and grabbed the dry cloth.

Kuroda opened the door to the mansion and strolled over to the couch, falling back to the seat almost immediately as he breathed out a sigh. Not only did he fail to retrieve the brace, but he also lost the target in the midst of it. Not to mention getting attack by an unknown attacker the moment after that.

Today was a first. He never failed before and this seemed to annoy him even more. What's so hard about it? And plus, his opponent was a female.

"Well you seem down." A voice said behind him. Kuroda turned his head and saw Emerald watching him as she leaned against the window with a sly smile.

"Anything wrong with that?" he smirked at her.

"It's none of my business anyways." She shrugged and pushed herself off, walking to him and then leaning on the couch close to him. "So did 'cha get it?"

"If I did, I would've headed straight for your sister first." He smiled at the tomboy.

"I guess it must've sucked. Maybe Amber will cut your pay too." And how _evil_ she was. Even though it was against cute guy. Anything that belongs to Crystal, deserves a shot from Emerald anyway.

"Oh really now?" Kuroda wasn't affected by it though. Instead, he stood up and approached her, putting an arm over her shoulder. That action made her blush. For the first time in her life; if she's not mistaken.

"W-What are you doing?" she stared and ducked under his arm, shoving him back slightly and trying to brush the blush off her face.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl. If only you'd ditch the gothic outfit and make-up." He smirked again. And how he _loved_ teasing girls like her.

Emerald blushed again and went into a deep thought. She couldn't really tell if it was a complement or an insult. Or maybe both. But hearing that from a cute guy couldn't make her happier.

As she was about to let of a word, Amber walked up to the two, arms against her chest.

"Crystal wouldn't be happy about this." She gave a smirk.

"Crystal…" Emerald muttered her name in anger. _Crystal, Crystal, CRYSTAL! Why HER?_

"Well," Kuroda started and walked over to Amber with a smile. "No one will know about this if a certain _someone_ doesn't give away the secret."

Amber blushed and coughed, "It's not going to work on me, Maeda-kun."

"Is that so?" he whispered to her before heading to the stairs. You could say that Amber was "slightly" disappointed.

CRASH!

The sound of the plate crashing onto the floor caught Daizo's attention as he immediately turned around.

"Rina-chan?" he noticed that she was shaking her head. Daizo walked over to her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

A moment of silence before Marina blacked out and fell unconscious. Daizo managed to catch her just before she fell to the floor.

"Marina!"

Just a few hours later, Marina was lying on the bed with a warm towel placed on her forehead. A faint groan could be heard before she slowly woke up and bit by bit and began to gain back her consciousness.

"Where am I?" she said to herself and looked around. This wasn't her bedroom but by the looks of the decorations, she could guess that she was still in the café.

"Rina?" a tender voice said to her. "Are you alright now?"

"Daizo?" she turned to her left and saw Daizo leaning against the wall. He pushed himself off before sitting next to her on the bed.

"Don't scare me like that…" he turned away with a faint blush. Marina looked at him, though she didn't notice it.

"I'm…sorry…" she apologized. From the tone of her voice, he knew that she was hurt somehow.

"It's okay." He smiled. "Well, you're kinda light you know. You should eat more."

"Pervert!" she shot back.

He only laughed but shortly after that, he pulled her in for a hug. "I knew there was something wrong with you from the moment I saw you just now…"

She was silent. Not that she had anything to say. It was because he was hugging her so close and tightly which made her blush as red as a rose. She wasn't used to being around any guy, even though it's only Daizo. Few seconds later, he realized what he was doing and released her from his hold, looking away with a deeper blush.

"S-Sorry, Rina-chan…" he stood up and coughed a little. "I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

Just as he stood up, he felt her cold hands gripping tightly on his wrist as he looked down at her.

"Rina?" he looked at her with his warm eyes. Something was definitely wrong with her but he just couldn't tell what it was.

"I'm sorry for…yesterday." Daizo felt a drop of tear on the back of his palm as she looked up to him.

For a moment there he was silent. But then he just smiled and moved his hand over and messed her hair up.

"What? Is that why you're all gloomy like this?" he said with a teasing smile. She turned away, slightly smiling as well and wiped her tears away.

"Oh shut up." She said in a soft voice.

"Hey, I'm a guy. Did you really think I would be depressed over that?" he sat down again, and smirked. "I just thought you needed some time alone. Isn't that your usual quote when you're feeling…uh, angry?"

Marina didn't reply. Instead, she shook her head and smiled.

"Anyways, you know me better than that. I'm not the sensitive type. If I am, that means I've officially turned gay."

She started laughing.

"You? Gay? I can't imagine what the girls would say back at campus." Of course she knew that he was somewhat of a playboy sometimes.

"Well I guess that cheered you up. Come on down. I'll make you a cup hot chocolate." He smirked. "Daizo style. Just how you like it."

"Okay." Marina nodded in reply.

"You're just too nice sometimes." Emerald said to Amber as she turned away with a pout like a little child, crossing her arms against her chest. What she meant was that Amber still gave Kuroda the money even though he failed.

"And that's why I _love_ girls like her." Kuroda replied to her and shut the money-filled case. Obviously he didn't mean that he _loved_ her for it. He wasn't really interested in elder or younger girls by 2-3 years. Everyone has a certain taste for women and he wasn't an exception. He's pretty hard to please as well.

And as the people would say, 'He has a way with women'.

"Okay, whatever," Amber coughed again. "Maeda-kun."

"Yeah?" he answered somewhat lazily this time as he was heading for the door.

"Think you could get a photo of the rider?"

"Maybe." he gave a simple answer and continued his way.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Maybe?"

"Guess who made it tricky?" he said, referring to the creator of the rider braces. "You do know that it's hard to knock out the transformation without actually killing the holder?"

"Oh," she suddenly remembered that she wanted the holder of the brace; alive. "Then why don't you catch the person just before the transformation?"

"It's boring that way." Kuroda yawned.

"Alright, we'll have it your way then."

"And that's what I wanted hear." He gave a smirk and took the case before walking out of the door. "Call me if 'ya need me."

After the door was shut tight, Amber sighed to herself. "He can't be the only guy around to help us."

"Well, he is." Sapphire answered.

It's night and most of the working citizens should be asleep by then. But of course, for a big city such as Tokyo, there are quite a number of people who are still awake, doing whatever business that could earn them a rather fair amount of cash.

As for Marina and Daizo, they are currently cleaning up the café for another big day tomorrow.

"Okay! All done here." Marina cheered and settled the wet cloth on the kitchen table.

"Thanks for your help." Daizo said with a smirk.

Marina glanced at the clock on the wall, "Whoa! It's really late now…and there are classes tomorrow." She sighed.

"Come on. I'll walk you home." He offered and put on his gray jacket. For a moment there, he looked sort of _cool_ to her. Then Marina turned him down by shaking her head.

"It isn't very far you know."

Daizo cocked at eyebrow at her and pointed at her left foot, "With that?"

What a surprise. Up till now, Marina didn't even realize that there was a bandage around her foot and luckily the wound wasn't as painful as before. Daizo didn't notice anything suspicious about her since he thought that she just fell on the way.

"It's nothing. Besides, it doesn't hurt." She ran around him and held the pain back. _Ow ow ow!_

"Oh, I see." Daizo seems to have given up and reached out to her, pinching her cheek. "Just be careful, m'kay?"

Marina gave a nod and walked out of the café door, followed by Daizo who locked the café door behind him. He knew that his aunt will always bring a spare key with her just in case any one of her _silly_ workers, including Daizo, locked themselves out.

"See ya!" Daizo said before running off and disappearing around the corner. Marina could only sigh as she made her way back to the apartment.

"That playboy. I'm sure he's rushing off to the bar or something." She muttered to herself.

When Daizo thought that it was safe, he backed away slightly and watched her from the corner, just to make sure that she was unharmed.

"Marina…" he sighed.

After Kuroda left the mansion, he went straight back to his own apartment and dumped the case onto the floor beside his bed. Then he left again and went out for a night walk at the park. He looked up, realizing that the moon was covered by the thick black clouds. No wonder it was so dark even though the park had many street lights. After a few moments, he seems to be caught deep in thought about the incident.

Kuroda was puzzled. He was very certain that the attack didn't come from the mutant he fought. Sure it has to be someone else. And that _someone_ was trying to stop him from getting the brace.

Then all of a sudden, he heard a loud scream as he hid himself behind a tree nearby. He peeped and saw two dark figures afar, with one trying to choke the other with its hands.

For a moment there, he squint his eyes to get a better look at them. Then, Kuroda sighed in disappointment, "Just that?"

He wasn't much of a hero and he would often ignore anything that doesn't concern him or to be exact, anything that doesn't involve him getting paid handsomely. He moved out of his hiding spot and continued having a stroll in the park, whistling with a slightly smile on the way as if nothing was going on.

After the figure, who was obviously the Parasite mutant, had finished drinking the humans' blood, it caught sight of Kuroda and jumped towards him.

And unfortunately, it missed and crashed hard to the ground with a loud groan.

"You could've been a little faster." Kuroda said, leaning against the nearby tree and looked down at the pathetic attacker. What unbelievable speed he had.

"BLOOD!" the figure transformed into its mutant form, impatiently shifting from side to side.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time." He yawned slightly. "Think my blood tastes better?"

Without a moment to waste, Kuroda moved his hand closer to his mouth and uttered the word "Henshin."

"Voice client accepted!" a somewhat darker voice announced and began its transformation. Then, he was covered in a gray armor.

"Let me lead you in your journey…" he started. "To the path of no return."

Bzzt bzzt bzzt.

The device started vibrating in Marina's pocket as she took it out and looked at the screen. A virtual map was shown as she stared at it.

"The park? It's quite close…" she started running and headed for the said area. What a day, she thought. If this goes on, she won't be able to get those extra hours of sleep she was hoping for. Just hopefully she wouldn't fall asleep in class again like the last time.

As soon as she arrived in the park, she caught the same Parasite mutant that she fought this evening and a gray armored figure from afar. Of course, from the looks of the armor, she couldn't tell that it was the crazy lunatic who tried to annihilate her before.

Marina quickly hid herself behind the tree, just in case any one of them catches her. Then she took out the brace and put it on.

"Henshin." She said in a lower voice.

"Voice client accepted!" after the announcement, she was covered in a gray armor. Then without wasting any more time, she inserted the chip.

"PYRO!" instantly, her armor changed from a dull gray to a fiery red.

Back in the battle, Eon seemed to have no problems with the mutant even in his default form. The mutant could only manage to rain in a few scratches on him, without actually injuring him. Then Eon would throw a few kicks and finally end the combo with a powerful punch.

The mutant fell back with a high pitched growl, which kinda annoyed Eon in a way.

"You're noisy, you know that?" He said dangerously and approached the creature with a clenched fist. But before he could even take another step, Millennia jumped in and made a downward slash at it. Eon stopped and watched.

"I am the heavenly guardian of peace and justice! Millennia!" she shouted and continued attacking. The fight went on for at least 20 minutes and finally, victory was about to be on her side.

"How do you like this?"

Millennia clicked the button on the brace and the flaming symbol start jumbling up. Then, it stopped on the image of the word "KICK".

"Kick?" she said. "Ah, whatever."

She took her position and dashed towards the creature, giving the figure a blow to its gut using her right foot, which sent it sprawling back and crashing onto the tree.

"The wrath of a woman's rage! How does it feel to get owned by a girl?"

The mutant finally exploded and the tree was burning in a bright flame. For a moment there, Marina felt sorry for the tree. It didn't cause them any harm. She had a little soft spot for nature and stuffs like that.

"Well, that's over." She said to herself and turned around, wanting to head back. But then, she instantly leaped to her right as the armored figure aimed a punch at her.

"Not quite." He said in a slightly playful voice. "Guess who?"

"HEY!" she shouted as she tried to balance herself. "What's the big idea?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he took out a chip and inserted it into the slot.

"PHO!" the voice announced and Eon's armored transformed from gray to a pure white. A large sword then appeared in his grip as he rested it on his shoulder.

"AH?" Millennia pointed.

"Remember now?" Kuroda smirked within his helmet.

"YOU…!" and now she was just fuming with anger and rage. She gripped her sword tightly and tried slashing the figure, which she badly missed and was countered by a strong kick on her back. "OW!"

"Wow, you're really weak." He teased.

"SHUT UP JERK!" she spat and got up, aiming another slash and failed again.

"Alright, cut the talks." Eon said in a rather pissed tone. He wasn't much of a talker, especially when he was in a foul mood. He wanted to kill the mutant, but of course, Millennia had to get in his way and ruin his fun.

"Aren't you the one!" she shouted back and attacked again. Eon simply moved out of the way and landed a powerful slash on her back again. She fell back in pain and coughed.

And the fight went on for another 10 minutes. Eon didn't seem to have broken a sweat at all and it was Millennia who was heavily panting as she tried to avoid each of his fatal attacks. Just when she was trying to avoid another slash, Eon tripped her and she fell back, watching as the shadow of his sword was coming down on her for a final attack…

* * *

Author: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Um, at least lol. Sorry for late chapter since I was really really busy with life, lol. So far, there are no reviews, but oh well. As long as people are reading it, it's fine by me ^^ but at least, try to give a simple review (please, no flaming ^^;). I'm gonna need it to improve this fic D: especially the cheesy lines. (yes, I think more of my fics are very cheesy in a way. Someone said that lol)


End file.
